It's Over
by jmtorres
Summary: When Ron loses the only thing he ever loved, he lets emotions control him.


"Ron!" screamed Hermione "Ron where are you"

"Here, Here, I'm right here" Ron came running down the hall to Hermione who was lying on the floor

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said looking around for her best friend

"I don't know. Hermione your hurt I need to get you out of here" Ron said bringing Hermione to her feet

"I'm fine, we need to fine Harry, we need to help him," Hermione said pushing his hand off her arm

"He doesn't want us to help, he needs to do this alone, and you know this"

"Ron we need to fight, don't worry about me"

"HERMIONE! Dame it, stop! Your hurt, look you're bleeding. We need to find a safe place for you" Ron said grabbing Hermione's arm back. Hermione looked at him and realized that he was serious.

They started running down corridors all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Once they got in they knew it was only a matter of time until death eaters broke in.

"Okay, so we don't have much time" Ron said running around the tower trying to find potions and looking up spells to help heal Hermione

"Ron, it's going to be fine" Hermione said. She suddenly fainted on the couch

"HERMIONE!" Ron came running, dropping everything he had in his hands.

"OH MY GOD! Hermione, wake up. Please wake up" Ron said cradling Hermione in his arms. There was a lot of blood rushing out from her side.

"Ron" Hermione said faintly. She could barely open her eyes

"Dame it Hermione! You need to tell me what spell to use. I can't do this with out." Ron said nervously

"Ron, I"

"shhhh, I can figure this out, I think. Don't waste your energy." Ron said holding Hermione in one arm and going through the spell book in another

"Ron, it wont be in there" Hermione said a little clearly, she was waking up a little

"Hermione, I don't know what to do" Ron said with tears running down his face

"There is spell book in my room that I took from the library. It's under my bed. Go and get it"

"Okay, you sure you're going to be fine"

"Ron just get it, hurry, please" Hermione said sitting down on the couch

Ron ran up toward the girl's dormitory, into Hermione's room and looked under her bed for the book. There were tons of books. He threw everything a side until he found the book. Right next to the book was another notebook that was opened. It looked like a journal. Ron grabbed the book when he noticed his name. He looked at the date of the entry; it was during 6th year when he was dating Lavender Brown.

_"Ron doesn't understand how I feel about him. How can he just hang out with that tramp? If only I can tell him how I feel. If only he knew how much I love him. Ginny tells me that I need to just scream it at him because his head is so thick, but I guess I'm more scared that I thought."_

"She loves me?" Ron said to himself. He kept on reading the entry forgetting why he had come up there in the first place. Then there was a loud bang.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Hermione!" Ron jumped up grabbed the spell book and ran down back to the common room with his wand out. When he got to the common room all he saw was Draco Malfoy standing over a body. Malfoy turned his head to Ron and grinned then started to laugh. His laugh was evil and sinister.

"She's all your" Malfoy said sarcastically

Ron looked a Hermione's lifeless body then looked back at Malfoy. He kept back his tears and instead focus on his rang and anger. His heart started to beat faster and faster. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, and Malfoy point his wand at him. But something came over Ron's body he lowered his wand.

"I always knew you were the weakest one out of the three of you. Even Longbottom has more in him than you" Malfoy said still pointing his wand at Ron

"Sometimes I wonder how you and your family ended up in Gryffindor. The whole lot of you are pathetic" Malfoy said

Ron looked straight into Malfoy eyes, all he saw was Hermione's scream. Ron walked slowly over to Malfoy and Malfoy kept pointing his wand to Ron

"Stop right there Weasley" Malfoy scream

"Or what? Your going to kill me, do it, I don't care anymore" Ron said with no emotion in his voice. Malfoy seem a little confused. Then suddenly the Gryffindor tower door fell open making Malfoy turn his head suddenly to look to see what happened. This was Ron chance and he took it. He pushed Malfoy against the wall and put his arm against Malfoy's neck, chocking him.

"What now, Draco?" Ron screamed into Malfoy's face.

"You don't have it in you" Malfoy said through the little breath he had. Ron grabbed Malfoy's wrist and twisted it until he dropped his wand

"And you don't have a wand" Ron said He punched Malfoy in the stomach and Malfoy fell to the floor in agony.

"Get up" Ron said while bring Malfoy to his feet. Then he threw him across the common room

"I'm Pathetic? Look at you, you're like a rag doll." Ron said kicking Malfoy in his side.

"Ron?" said a familiar voice. Ron turned his head to see who it was. It was Harry. Harry's head turned to see Hermione dead on the floor

"HERMIONE! NO!" Scream Harry tears running down his face. Ron turned back to Malfoy who was crawling toward his wand. Ron pulled him up by his hair and threw him back. He then grabbed Malfoy's wand and walked over to him.

"Is this what you want" Ron said dangling the wand above Malfoy's head. He then broke the wand in half. Malfoy was terrified; all he saw was range in Ron's eyes. Harry walked over to Hermione's body, and then looked at Ron.

"Ron? Don't do it" Harry could see the same range Malfoy saw. Ron backed away from Malfoy and turned to look at Harry

"Hahaha, your are pathetic, you can't even kill me. Your just as pathetic as that stupid Mud blood slut" Malfoy said trying to get back up on his feet

"AHHHHHH" Ron screamed jumping on top of Malfoy and started beating on him. Blood was flying everywhere.

"RON! STOP! NO!" Harry said trying to pull his best friend off of Malfoy. Ron pushed Harry back so hard that he fell on to a chair, breaking it. Ron picked up Malfoy who was practically dead, looked him square in the eye. With out even blinking he took out his wand and said the most powerful two words in the magical world.

"AVADA KADAVRA"

Malfoy's lifeless body fell to the floor. Ron stood over his body and all of the sudden his emotions caught up with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron screamed. Tears running down his face. He fell to his knees. Harry rushed over, looking at the body next to Ron then looking at Ron

"Ron. It's over. Everything is over" Harry said trying to calm him down. Ron got up and walked over to Hermione's body and picked her up into his arms. He brushed her hair away from her face, his tears falling on her.

"You're right. It is over" Ron said closing Hermione's eyes.


End file.
